Obsession
by Seiji-chan
Summary: No había tristeza, pero existía el desconsuelo, no había emoción pero si falsas impresiones. No había el amor pero quedaban los recuerdos(yaoi-varias)


Obsession 

Serie: Beyblade

Estilo: Shonen ai, Yaoi.

Pairing: Varias

Feedback: Yo deseo…

Warnings: Drama, Angst, shonen ai

Disclaimer: Beyblade ni sus caracteres me pertenece, ni a mi ni a nadie, si señor, aunque le duela a usted y a mi, pero la estupidez para hacer este nefasto intento de drama, definitivamente si.

Dedicatoria: A ti, mi persona especial, a ti, por que eres la única que puede sacarme una sincera sonrisa.

Capitulo I: Soledad

Nuevamente atrapado entre las cuatro paredes de una habitación se encontraba.

Nuevamente solo, nuevamente sumiso en su dolor.

Tal cual rata de laboratorio siendo utilizando como otro mas, como otra cosa mas de la gran y selecta colección de otros...a los cuales también se les empleaba para un solo y mismo propósito.

Solo, hilando recuerdos que hablan de si. Solo, escupiendo el silencio que brotaba en sí, llorando sin llorar e inventando lamentos sin lamentar, impavidez disfrazando sus verdades.

Una misma intención que había surgido hace ya varios años atrás y que había prevalecido hasta hora. De la cual había logrado escapar, lo había hecho, pero sin embargo, insulsamente había dado su brazo a torcer...y su regreso le había marcado tajantemente su destino.

Una voz se escucho retumbante en sus oídos. Era el, de nuevo.

_"... es tu infierno, pues tu mismo lo creaste"_ le dijo al oído.

Si...-murmuro afirmando aquello.

Un infernal destino que estaría dispuesto a sobrellevar...

¿por qué? El tampoco sabia.

"_yo se que tu sabes...y ya estoy harto de esta estupidez que todavía no terminas de cometer"_ recrimino.

- ... – Solo pudo reprimirse, callarse las palabras que diría, dolían.

Mentira, pues el mismo había tomado una propia decisión, de volver a sus orígenes, de volver a ver todo de otro punto de vista ya dejado, para retornar a su pasado, para sentir nuevamente su pesadilla, un infierno del cual había escapado.

_"¿por qué volviste?...por que volviste al lugar que con tanto fervor odiabas...?"_

Yo..- ¿por qué? El no podía saberlo.

"_que mentira? Vamos, confiesa, que ya no hay mascaras entre tu y yo.."_

- Tu no me conoces..además yo no se nada mas...-

A decir verdad, lo sabia, pero no quería decirlo, no quería romper su propia mentira.

Un joven, eso era el, que buscaba la perfección...y el poder, el inmenso poder, ese era el. La busco por tanto tiempo, la consiguió, de una manera vil, ruin. Pero pronto ese deseo fue reemplazado por lo que verdaderamente a el le faltaba, el cariño, la solidaridad de un equipo. Y lo encontró, en ellos, en todos ellos, sus amigos, sus buenos e irremplazables amigos...

Mis amigos...- susurro con la nostalgia respirándola en la aire enclaustrado que se podia aspirar en aquel lugar.

_"amigos? No, tu no tienes amigos, tu no mereces a nadie como amigo, tu sigues siendo un ser despreciable...no mereces a nadie y tampoco nadie te merece a ti.."_

- Yo no tengo amigos...- dijo sumiéndose en aquellas palabras, sumergiéndose en una desesperación que la cual no lograba comprender el por que de ella.

¿Amigos? No, el no tenia amigos, No, el no necesitaba de ellos. No, el de nada ni de nadie dependía. El era autosuficiente para sobrevivir, el solo, el era perfecto, solo el, todos los demás eran inútiles para su valiosa persona, ya no podía usarlos, le eran inservibles pues para el todo que se usaba una vez no tenían unos alguno para después. Además de débiles y con poco razonamiento. Eso era lo que eran ellos.

Pero era sus amigos, se preocupaban por el y de alguna irremediable manera, a pesar de su carácter arrogante y frió, ellos lo apreciaban. Y el se negaba a aceptar aquello, pero en el fondo, ya lo sabia.

_ "Cállate! Deja de pensar idioteces! No quiero oírte decir mas, no mas...tu no necesitas a nadie, tu no necesitas de nada Y nadie necesita de ti, pobre inútil que eres..."_

Pero ellos son mis amigos! Tu no puedes negármelo, tu no puedes negármelo!- repitió enloquecido.

_"claro que si...eso y tantas cosas mas..."_

- no..no...- murmuro mientras se tranquilizaba por unos segundos..que serian momentáneos.

El ya no podía pedir mas. No. Pero sin embargo lo hizo. Quiso mas, internamente el deseo de dominio, del poderío que lo haría infinito, aquel deseo sabia vuelto insaciable, y el no lo había notado.

_" Ya no necesitabas mas...pero quisiste mas...¿por que? Por que maldito ambicioso? Por que nos arrastraste a tu perdición a ambos?_"

Yo..yo lo siento...- fue lo único que pudo decir, usando un tono apesadumbrado, demostrando la contrariedad que empezaba a llenarse de si mismo, aunque en verdad no lo sintiese.

Tal vez fue por eso que volvió, tal vez por que necesitaba conseguir lo que su mente necesitaba, lo que su mente le requería, por que tenia esa necesidad de sentir una vez aquella sensación electrizante de control sobre todo una vez.

Y por eso estaba ahí, encerrado allí, bajo llaves, esperando su nuevo turno para volver a probarse a si mismo que si podía, que podía tener, que podía sentir una vez mas lo que tanto ansiaba, y a la vez, lo que tanto temía.

Bajo la mirada, sentado en la cama bien tenida por si mismo.

Observando las manos sobre sus piernas flexionadas en un movimiento anímico, difícilmente apenas notando su propia presencia dentro de la muda habitación. Si se concentraba, si ponía todo de sí en eternizarse despierto, podía escuchar las pisadas imponentes de los guardias vigilando las habitaciones, para que nadie saliese de su lugar, para que todo estuviese en su debido sitio.

También podía saberlo por el cielo cubierto de diversos tonos de anaranjados y hermosos rojizos que no alcanzaban a llamar su atención.

Miro hacia a todos los lados de la humilde habitación en la cual se encontraba, cada esquina, cada polo desnudo de la habitación, en donde las sombras provenientes de la oscuridad de la noche se escondían de la luz del día, justo el mismo lo hacia.

_"ellas son como nosotros, Kai...ellas son nuestras amigas..."_

son nuestras amigas?...- pregunto usando una voz ingenua, que no era de su propiedad. ¿Que le estaba pasando?

_"si, pequeño, son lo único que se quedara después de que todos se vayan, ellas esconden la soledad...La soledad que quieres...la soledad que te pertenece, la soledad que jamás te abandonara"_

-comprendo...- suspiro tristemente. Y sus ojos se iluminaron, tal cual la esperanza traza caminos hacia la luz. – verdad que nunca me abandonaran?- pregunto.

"_No, no lo harán, siempre estarán a tu lado, junto a ti, igual que yo, no como ellos.."_ susurro rencorosa la voz tornándose de repente rasposa y dura, asustándole.

- ellos son malos?- volvió a cuestionar. Pero el mismo se respondió. – Ellos no pueden ser malos..son mis amigos..

_"Te he dicho que dejes de decir tonterías! Ellos no son tus amigos, no son nada, no son nadie!"_ reventó en ira.

Los ojos rojizos rehuyeron en dolor, desconsolados. Pero tenia la razón. La soledad que se ocultaba en la sombras era lo único que ahora le quedaba.

Temerosas, de todo, con pavor de que un nuevo centello de vida les alcanzase. Al igual que el, ocultando tantas cosas, resguardando todos sus miedos en el interior de su ser, intentando olvidarlos, intentando hacer como si nunca hubiesen pasado, intentando tratar llevar una vida sin rastros de ellos...

...Pretendiendo encubrir tanto llanto, reservando todo aquel sollozo, el producto de sus sentimientos rotos, tan solo pedazos de engaños, que eran sus sueños, y en ellos, sus emociones, quebradas por todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Fragmentos que ahora solo eran cristales rotos bajo sus pies...De todo lo que había sido antes, cosas que había sentido y había vivido, tanto que ya no era parte suya, tanto había sufrido, tanto que ya no cabía nada de su alma envenenada de odio y rencor...

Disimulando tantas lagrimas, resguardándose en su corazón ahora de hielo, tanto dolor, tantas mentiras. Ya no quedaba nada de lo que había sido antes.

" _No quieras llorar...ya es muy tarde y tu ya estas muy grande...no tienes valor, ni pureza para tal acto de flaqueza..."_

- Yo no lloro...no tengo permitido hacerlo – afirmo con rebeldía. Y sus aquella amatistas se fijaron en la nada, retrayentes y fijos, llenos de malevolencia. – Tu jamás lo permitiste...tu jamás me dejaste...

En ese momento de recuerdo...Quiso llorar, quiso volver a soltar lagrimas, quiso volver a sollozar de angustia, quiso que de nuevo aquellas gotas de roció salientes de sus orbes impenetrables marcasen sus mejillas de tal forma que pudiese inmortalizar aquel padecimiento que había sentido por tantos años.

"_Si lo haces, eres débil, uno mas del montón..."_

- No soy débil! Estoy harto de que siempre estas ahí tan solo para criticarme, largo! Vete de aquí!- grito embravecido.

_"no me iré..no puedo, soy lo único esta a tu lado, soy lo único que te mantiene de pie, inútil!"_

No,...no puedes decir eso..- dijo débilmente mientras se abrazaba a si mismo.

_"claro que si, por que es verdad, eres un pequeño bebe, inútil y débil, basura, basura! eso es lo que eres!"_

- No! No lo soy! Déjame en paz!- exclamo mientras cerraba los ojos aflictivamente.

_"no lo haré, debes comprender que tu eres tu propio error, tu insignificante ser!"_

- no es cierto! No es cierto! Deja de decir eso! No quiero oírte! no quiero!- dijo mientras se tapaba los oídos con fuerza y negaba con la cabeza y su cuerpo empezaba a sacudir.

"_Tu! Remedo de gente, tu eres el causante de que estemos en esta maldito lugar!"_

- vete! Ya déjame en paz, yo hice nada, yo no hice nada!- volvió a gritar mientras le daba la espalda. De la rabia quería llorar.

_"Y ahora lloraras..Ahh! no es tierno? Eres insensible, lo recuerdas? Ante todos los demás, pero.. Tan patético te muestras ante mi..tan patético"_

- Arghh! Solo vete, vete, no quiero que vuelvas a mi, nunca mas..no te necesito mas!- rugió, con desprecio y todos los peores sentimientos del mundo perfilados en sus desgarradoras palabras.

Y espero a que una vez hablara de nuevo esa voz que tan cruel se mostraba.

Pero no hubo otra vez, la voz se había desvanecido, llevándose su tono despectivo en sus palabras, eso no quería decir que se hubiese llevado el efecto que estas habían causado.

Se abrazo a si mismo, mordiendo sus labios, queriendo parar su inmensa furia, quería reducir todo aquello que sentía. Sus uñas se clavaron en sus brazos perfectamente formados, acongojadamente, dejándole marcas leves.

Su cuerpo dando espasmos, fue poseído por una electricidad que le hacia temblar con horror.

Aquella voz, aunque detestase admitirlo, tenia razón, y eso lo hacia odiarse mas. Y sus ojos...nuevamente, quisieron volver a dejar salir aquel liquido salado, una única muestra de su hipocondría. 

Pero no. El no lloro, decidió que la soledad no le afectaría, decidió que nadie nunca jamás volvería a herirle.

Decidió que nadie le vería restregarse entre aquellos suspiros, que eran consuelos, que nadie volvería burlarse de verle en aquel tan destructivo estado. Y como ya antes se lo había resuelto a si mismo. Decidió que nunca mas una sola gota de impotencia volvería a cruzar sus pómulos. Esa promesa se había hecho hace ya tanto tiempo.

Desde que se había determinado convertirse en un hombre.

Así nadie podría tocarle mas.,.A si nadie podría volver a aprovecharse de su inocencia, así nadie podía volver a causarle temor.

Pero necesitaba recordárselo, pues a veces, sentía necesidad de ceder. De ceder a todo y de volver a lloriquear para calmar la rabia que le abrigaba con todo aquello. Por la abadía, por Boris y su abuelo, y por todos, por la humanidad.

Y mas que por nadie, por Dios, fue culpa de el, por su culpa era que el estaba así!

¡Por culpa era por que el había sufrido tanto! ¡Era por el por quien había probado del amargo sabor del desamor! Del cariño que tanto había querido, que tanto había necesitado! ¡De la comprensión y el amparo que de pequeño tanto había requerido!

Por el. Todo por el. El si era tan maravilloso como decían que era, si era tan puro y sabio como decían que eran, nunca le habría puesto ante aquel salvaje futuro que le tenia deparado en aquel tiempo, cuando aun todavía tenia el candor y la ingenuidad que todo niño poseía.

¿Seria tal vez por que el nunca había sido inocente? ¿Seria que tal vez Dios se las había traído con el desde que nació? O mas bien por que sus padres habían cometido un pecado imperdonable...?

A decir verdad, el ni si quiera recordaba el rostro de sus padres. Tal vez por que su mente había bloqueado todo tipo de memorias que podrían causar daño..

Pero aun así, Dios no podía haberle hecho tal cosa, le odiaba. O quizás no existía, quizás nunca lo hizo, o mas bien nunca para los que no tenían un corazón en donde pudiesen mantener flameante una fe viva. Pues, lo que tenia en su pecho guarecido, bombeando su sangre y latiendo, no podía considerársele corazón.

Suspiró, librando su pecho de todo sentimiento negativo al exhalar el cálido aliento a través de los labios entreabiertos en una mueca triste; aunque sólo fue durante unos instantes pues tan pronto retomó por inercia a respirar, el aire faltante, la melancolía volvió y redobló sus esfuerzos en atormentarlo.

Sin embargo sonrió. En vez de que en sus labios se fruncieran en una mueca desagradable al evocarse aquello tan horrible, en su rostro se formo una pequeña sonrisa, bella, pero tan llena de lo que el llevaba por dentro y de lo que jamás había podido liberarse. Una ironía nacida para burlarse de su propia condena.

Una que se burlaba de su tristeza, una que era cruel, dolorosa, una que no sentía compasión por si mismo, pues por parte se merecía aquello.

Suavemente, exhalo su aburrimiento por su rutinaria vida en la abadía. Recobrando la conciencia sobre si mismo y también sobre su incomoda existencia.

Sus ojos, templos de su alma que eran el santuario de las mentiras escondidas, la angustia al descubrir que asi mismo se mentía, por la cobardía que vive en si, tratando de no quebrantar su ganas de seguir y asumo en silencio los errores que tuvo y enseñan saber.

Se sintió nuevamente como una persona despreciable, aunque no tenia por que, de pronto se sintió así, un complejo quizás.

La puerta de la habitación en la cual se encontraba se abrió para dar paso a los rayos del nuevo sol.

De pronto ya era de día, ¿qué acaso tanta era su tristeza? ¿Qué acaso tanto era el peso que su conciencia llevaba?

Es que ellos no entendían nada. Nada, no podían saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza y colaba por sus pensamientos, ellos no podían ver cuan ciego de venganza estaba. Ellos no podían adivinar que era la causa de tanto desprecio que habitaba en su espíritu, tan cegado por la dulce sensación que experimentaría cuando por fin obtuviese eso que tanto codiciaba.

O, si, ellos pagarían, todos y cada uno de ellos, por lo que le habían causado. Sus dientes, apretujando sus labios, se calmaron instantáneamente.

Y una figura alta y algo delgada se hizo notar en el umbral de la puerta. - Kai?- llamo. Sin duda alguien a quien menos deseaba ver en aquel momento.

Las orbes de Hiwatari se dilataron al fijarse en la luz proveniente de los pasillos.

-Ivannov...- respondió dejando en su voz un tinte metálico, Haciendo que este levantase un ceja y avanzar hacia la cama, encontrándole abrazado a sus rodillas, y la mirada ya no perdida, tan solo fría, tan solo inquebrantablemente flemática.

- Es hora de entrenar- informo. El bicolor se reincorporó en la cama lentamente abrigando su cuerpo desnudo, tan solo cubierto por las suaves mantas que orean demasiado delgadas para poder soportar el terrible frió de la Rusia imperial. Y el taheño lo sabia, también estaba en iguales condiciones. Sonrió, la puerta estaba cerrada y solos estaban.

- Lo se, no tienes que recordármelo - acoto en forma cortante al notar la mirada rara que le echaba el ruso. Una mirada que extrañamente conocía, que raramente extrañaba, que insólitamente era suya. Sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda en forma serpenteante haciendo vibrar sin exaltarse.

Alzo los ojos que habían estado bajos para encontrarse con los de hielo puro de aquel muchacho que estaba en frente suyo. Supo por instinto lo que pasaría. El ruso sonrió torcidamente mas sabiendo que pensamientos pasaban por la mente impredecible del bicolor. Sabia que el temía pero eso de pronto no le importo en lo mas mínimo.

Con suaves manos recorrió los brazos del joven mas bajo que estaba sentado, despojándole de el cobertor, para jugar ligeramente con la tela baja, jamás había puesto total atención a la complexión de Kai, hasta ahora.

- que..pero que..- quiso decir mientras el ceño de su frente empezaba arrugarse, pero un dedo largo y fino fue a callar aquello que diría en objeción para quejarse. Un solo dedo fue capaz de calmarle para que el otro pudiese continuar con lo que quería

El ayudó, literalmente al ruso-japonés a retirarse completamente de aquello que resguardaba su desnudez de las contemplaciones libidinosas, quedando despojado de todo aquello que le cubría, mostrándose frente a los ojos azules ártico de Ivannov como había venido al mundo.

Se retiró algunos pasos atrás encuclillas…era increíble, ya había observado tan detenidamente la perfecta complexión de aquel joven, pero no podía dejar sentirse fascinado.

Un brazo tan perfiladamente contorneado a la par del otro, estando en complicada paz conformándose en un abrazo alrededor de su propia cintura que era prodigiosamente firme, tratando cobijarse de aquella pena que sentía en cierta forma. Sus piernas flexionadas ocultando su hombría, Su cuerpo en aquella posición tan recelosa que a Ivannov le hechizaba. Sin pedir permiso retiro aquellos brazos que se abrazaban a su dueño impidiendo la visión total.

Su torso era delgado, de cierta manera fornido, pero los músculos de su cuerpo entonaban a la perfección en el modo en el cual ellos querían estar, el volumen estricto que debían tener para hacerle de una forma tan escultural que nunca se había visto en nadie. El pecho plegaba con exactitud la línea delimitante entre el abdomen y las costillas, los brazos se representaban marcados sin exagerar, definitivamente aquel ser era todo lo que el siempre había querido tener...su anatomía y todo el...pareciese que el que le había creado se empeño de dejar la perfección marcada en el, su gran obra de arte ante sus ojos...y ante nadie mas.

Noto que Hiwatari no había puesto objeciones como las otras veces que el había intentado profanar en su habitación.

Miro a Kai, y quiso ver ese sonrojo, ese dulce sonrojo con el cual le había conocido cuando por primera vez se habían mirado a los ojos, pero no. No encontró mas que la nada que había en el, la nada que transmitía su forma de actuar. La nada y el vació que había en el. Su piel, llena de una blancura angelical, se había conservado intacta a pesar de todos aquellos años de maldad absoluta.

Tenia un brillo singular, que le daba un aire cándido a aquel ser llenado y revivido por la animadversión que le consumía. Una de sus manos viajo pausadamente hacia el mentón del bicolor, disfrutando de la belleza de aquella tez. Sus dedos se posaron sin rudeza para obligarle a verle. Los ojos del pelirrojo se mostraron confundidos.

Ese muchacho no era Kai, no era su Kai, o tal vez...si? Hacia tiempo que sus miradas no se encontraban en esa condición. ¿Seria que tanto había cambiado?

Su manera ver, había tantas emociones, que el no podía descifrar. No era como antes.

No había miedo, pero había turbación, no había nerviosismo, pero estaba la inseguridad. No quedaban lagrimas pero si el rastro de soledad.

No había tristeza, pero existía el desconsuelo, no había emoción pero si falsas impresiones. No había el amor pero quedaban los recuerdos.

Había tanto pero al misma vez nada. Sus labios, a pesar las condiciones heladas de en donde se encontraban, seguían siendo del mismo color que el había visto y probado. Pero no formaban mueca alguna, no había queja ni pesar en aquella expresión, era como si aquello de irrumpir en su intimidad no le importase.

¿que te pasa?- pregunto levantándose Yuriy mientras le miraba fijamente. No pudo recibir otra mirada que de una especie de odio y ahogo. Mas ninguna respuesta.

Volvió a insistir con la misma pregunta, tan solo obtuvo la cruda indiferencia de la parte de Hiwatari, quien ya había salido de la cama y buscaba en la oscuridad sus ropas, que encontró descansando dobladas sobre una silla. Al parecer no le importaba que el viese por completo su desnudez.

Estaba empezando a exasperarse. – Me puedes decir que diablos te sucede?- mecidamente había aumentado un poco el tono de voz.

- no me pasa nada – respondió el oji-carmín mientras se vestía. Su voz era la de siempre, pero no era suya.

Yuriy solo pudo fruncir el cejo. – no es cierto- negó haciendo que el sonido del pantalón de Kai entallarse debidamente a sus piernas cesase.

- No me pasa nada, estoy bien – corto haciendo sisear su voz en tono peligroso.

- Kai, no me digas que estas bien, por que no lo estas- Bien, aceptaba que Yuriy estaba preocupado por el, pero eso a Kai ya no le importaba mas, ya era muy tarde para que alguien hiciese aquello por una persona como el. El ya no necesitaba la compasión de nadie, nunca la había necesitado.

- Estoy bien- repitió con fuerza, no era necesario que Yuriy se diese cuenta que el no diría nada, no se quejaría de nada. Ya era muy tarde para todo eso.

- sabes que no – le siguió el pelirrojo con la misma fuerza. – Últimamente haz estado muy raro, sabes que estoy en lo cierto, tan callado, tan frió, tan indiferente a todo – no sabia como expresarse ante aquel comportamiento del ruso japonés.

"_Recién te das cuenta, lo lamento, es tan tarde...tan tarde tu reacción..."_

yo soy así – fue lo único que pudo decir, mientras se colocaba la bufanda que se enrollaba con una delicadaza envidiable alrededor de su cuello para girarse a el.

Por momento sus miradas se cruzaron, pero la de Kai fue cubierta por algunos cabellos azulados. Quiso salir de aquella habitación para no continuar aquella conversación que se aproximaba a una discusión, pero una mano agarrotada le detuvo de su escape, la Ivannov.

eres así, pero ahora lo eres de una forma tan diferente...- susurro despacio demostrando la ansiedad que sentía. Una preocupación que para Kai ya no valía, que era demasiado tarde para ser. ¿Ahora? Ahora lo era para los ojos de el, recién descubiertos hacia la verdad.

- Déjame – pidió de una forma razonable, sonando mas que petición a una orden.

- No lo haré, debemos hablar- replico esperando que así pudiese ser. Pero para Kai ya nada podía ser si tenia que hablar de lo que había pasado, no funcionaria ni nada ganaría.

- No hay nada de que hablar – dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre con brusquedad que asusto al taheño y por primera vez reflejando un enojo que debería a ver reflejado hacia tiempo para salir de ahí sin mirar atrás si quiera para el confundido desconsuelo de el ruso.

TBC

N/A: Corto, ridículo y estúpido XD Se preguntaran muchos de los que se molestaron en leer ¿de donde ha salido esta mutación? Pues de muchas horas diarias de rutinario aburrimiento y de abundancia de mediocridad...en fin. Se agradecería mucho criticas Y/o comentarios. Nos vemos.

Damika Hiwatari


End file.
